Monochrome
by Ejey Series
Summary: Hari kedua bertemu, Ggio lagi-lagi membuat Soifon marah besar. Ada apa gerangan? Review akan sangat membantu. CHAP 2 UP!
1. Ice Queen and Golden Yellow

_Tak ada warna dalam hidupku selain hitam dan putih sebelum kau datang ke hadapanku._

_Aku bahkan tak mengerti apa itu kasih sayang, apa itu cinta, sebelum kau yang mengajarinya padaku. _

_Aku tak pernah tahu seperti apa cemburu itu, sebelum kau menunjukkannya padaku. _

_Aku juga tak tahu, kalau warna mata seseorang dapat menyeret orang lain begitu dalam, sebelum kau yang memperlihatkannya padaku. _

* * *

**EJEY series Present**

**MONOCHROME**

**Chapter 1-Ice Queen and Golden Yellow  
**

**BLEACH by Tite Kubo**

* * *

**-SMA Soul Society, April 2008-**

"Ice Queen?" Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dikepang mengernyitkan dahi. Temannya yang bermata cokelat mengangguk. Sekedar info, dua sekawan ini sedang mengamati seorang gadis yang sedang asyik bertanding kendo di seberang kelas mereka. Suara pedang kayu yang saling adu terdengar jelas hingga ke kelas mereka, menandakan bahwa pertarungan itu sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Pemuda berkepang itu memicingkan mata emasnya, agar bisa melihat sang Ice Queen dengan lebih jelas. "Apa dia sebegitu dinginnya, sampai-sampai dijuluki Ice Queen, Tesla?" tanya pemuda itu penasaran.

Tesla mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Tapi aku dengar, dia punya bakat yang bukan main. Sayang sekali kalau gadis berbakat seperti dia tersia-siakan begitu saja."

"Hmm..." Pemuda itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas. Sepasang mata emasnya belum juga beralih dari sosok gadis itu. Kemudian senyumnya merekah. "Terserah dia punya bakat atau tidak, tapi kalau memang dia sedingin julukannya, pasti akan menarik sekali." kekehnya.

Tesla tertawa kecil. "Kau tertarik padanya, Ggio? Tumben. Kupikir kau bukan tipe orang yang mudah jatuh cinta. Ternyata dugaanku salah."

Ggio menyusupkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Diabaikannya sindiran Tesla barusan. Yang ada di pikirannya kini hanya satu, yaitu sang Ice Queen. Dari cara gadis itu mengayunkan pedang dan menghantam musuh, Ggio menarik satu kesimpulan yang juga menjadi awal takdir dua insan berbeda karakter: gadis itu menarik.

Dari situlah, kisah bergulir.

* * *

-**Pada waktu yang sama, di ruang klub Kendo-**

"IPPON!" seruan sang wasit mengakhiri pertarungan dahsyat antara gadis berambut Lilynette dengan Soifon, yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Soifon. Napas dua gadis itu memburu, menatap tajam lawan masing-masing. Hasrat bertarung masih membekas di iris mereka berdua. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Lilynette tertawa kecil, mencairkan ketegangan. Soifon menghembuskan napas pelan seraya menurunkan pedang kayunya.

"Lagi-lagi aku kalah. Kau memang kuat, Soifon." puji Lilynette, tawa masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hanya lumayan." Soifon menanggapi dengan nada datar, tanpa maksud menyombongkan diri. Namun sayangnya, tak semua orang beranggapan sama. Selagi Lilynette asyik merecoki Soifon dengan luapan pujian yang tiada henti, beberapa anggota klub Kendo lainnya berbisik-bisik tentang Soifon. Gosip yang bisa membuat telinga orang panas, bahkan 'membusuk'.

"Kau dengar kata-katanya tadi? Sombong sekali dia." ejek Apache dengan nada rendah. Ia memutar bola matanya, muak.

"Aku ingin muntah." Sun Sun menimpali.

"Walaupun dia kuat, tapi sikapnya membuatku jengkel!" desis Milla Rose.

Apache mendelik pada Milla Rose. "Dia tidak kuat!" geram gadis itu, mengacungkan pedangnya pada Findor. "Persetan dengan Soifon." Kebencian menyala-nyala di matanya yang kontradiktif. Ia ingin sekali memukul kepala Soifon, setidaknya sampai gadis itu hilang ingatan. Tapi ia masih trauma dengan rekor kalah telak dari Soifon sebanyak dua kali. Makanya, untuk sekarang ini, ia mengurungkan niat 'mulia'nya itu. Perhatian: _untuk sekarang ini._

"SIAPA YANG BERANI BILANG BEGITU?" Jeritan marah Lilynette, dan pedang yang teracung ke hidung mereka bertiga, menghentikan keasyikan trio penggila gosip itu. Perhatian seluruh anggota klub kini tertuju sepenuhnya pada Lilynette dan Apache cs. Sementara itu, sang objek gosip, Soifon, malah memasang tampang datar, sedatar talenan. Ia sudah sering mendengar gosip seperti itu tentang dirinya. Terlalu sering, malah. Gosip-gosip itu selalu mengiringinya setiap kali ia melangkah. Ke kelas, ke ruang klub, ke kantin apalagi.

Sudut bibir Apache berkedut, ia berdiri dan balik mengacungkan pedangnya pada Lilynette. "Kau menantangku? Ayo!" balas Apache tanpa rasa takut. Atmosfer klub mulai memanas, kental akan nafsu bertarung. Ketegangan yang tadi sempat mereda, kini tersulut kembali akibat dua belah pedang yang saling terhunus itu. Walau hampir setiap minggu mereka melihat dua gadis ini bertarung -dengan alasan yang selalu sama di setiap pertarungan- tetap saja membuat mereka bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana tidak? Keduanya termasuk deretan lima terkuat di klub.

Kalau sudah begini, ruang klub bukan lagi sekedar ruang klub biasa. Namun, menjelma menjadi sebuah medan perang antara dua kepentingan.

"Sudahlah, Lilynette. Kita keluar." cela Soifon yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Tapi, Soi..." keluh Lilynette.

"Cukup." ujar Soifon tegas, dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Lilynette mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Heh, pecundang." ejek Apache, cukup keras sehingga Lilynette bisa mendengarnya. Lilynette mengacungkan jari tengahnya, lalu berlari-lari kecil menyusul Soifon.

"Soifon! Kenapa kau nggak melawan, sih? Padahal kau tahu sendiri, kan, bagaimana busuknya si Apache dan kawan-kawannya itu?" seru Lilynette, menyamai langkahnya dengan Soifon.

"Justru karena busuk, mereka tak berharga untuk dilawan." balas Soifon datar.

"Tapi...!" Lilynette mendesah frustasi, tak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia katakan untuk membantah argumen sahabatnya. "Soifon, memangnya kau tidak kesal? Kau tidak marah, terus-terusan diperlakukan seperti itu? Jujur, Soifon. Aku tak tahan melihatmu yang seperti ini. Kau sudah berubah. Terutama sejak..." Ucapan Lilynette langsung dipotong oleh Soifon.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang, jangan ungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi. Kau paham, Lily?" tegasnya tanpa menolehkan kepala.

"Ukh... baiklah..." Lilynette mendesah.

* * *

**-Kantin-**

"Dengar-dengar, Ulquiorra dari kelas 2-2 bakal jadi Ketua Teater." Tesla memulai percakapan.

Ggio yang sedang meneguk teh apelnya mengernyitkan dahi. "Ulquiorra? Aaah, yang kulitnya putih itu, ya?" Ggio mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Ggio kemudian.

"Ketua angkatan sebelumnya yang memberitahuku." ujar Tesla sambil membuka bungkusan keripik kentangnya.

"Tch, kukira aku yang bakal dipilih." gerutu Ggio, menjetikkan jarinya.

"Hah, kalau kau Ketuanya, klub Teater bisa hancur." cibir Tesla sebelum memasukkan keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya.

Ggio tertawa hambar. "Hahaha, minta dihajar, ya?" Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

Tesla mengibaskan tangannya dengan santai. "Aku hanya mengatakan faktanya."

Tiba-tiba perhatian Ggio teralihkan oleh sosok seorang gadis berkepang dua yang berjalan memasuki kantin bersama temannya yang berambut hijau terang. Mata emas Ggio terus mengikuti langkahnya, lalu berhenti ketika gadis berkepang itu duduk di meja dekat stand masakan China. Tesla yang menyadari perubahan sikap temannya langsung bertanya, "Hei, kenapa kau bengong begitu? Mengerikan, tahu."

Pertanyaan Tesla tak mendapat tanggapan dari Ggio. Pemuda itu bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah pelan ke arah sang Ice Queen yang sedari tadi mencuri perhatiannya. Tesla mendesah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia memilih untuk duduk sendiri itu, menikmati keripik kentangnya dibanding menemani Ggio menggoda gadis itu.

"Hei." Ggio menepuk pundak gadis itu dari belakang. Gadis itu menoleh, menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau siapa?" tanya gadis itu, dengan nada datar pula. Ya, datar... tapi bukan berarti dingin. Ada sesuatu dalam ekspresi maupun nada bicaranya yang membuat Ggio terusik.

Ggio memamerkan senyumnya yang paling menawan. Tapi kalau melihat ekspresi Soifon yang tetap sedatar talenan, tampaknya senyuman itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya terkesan. "Namaku Ggio Vega, kelas 2-4. Kau Soifon, sang Ice Queen itu, kan?" Ggio balik bertanya sambil duduk di hadapan Soifon.

"Kau sudah tahu namaku. Lalu apa maumu?" tanya Soifon tanpa perubahan ekspresi maupun nada bicara. Ggio mendesah pelan. Oke, sepertinya gadis ini ingin ia cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari hadapannya. _Ggio Vega, kau harus sabar. _Ggio membatin.

"Kalau kubilang aku tertarik padamu, apa kau percaya?" tanya Ggio langsung, menopang dagunya dengan tangan.

Soifon membisu sejenak. Begitu bibir mungilnya terbuka, yang keluar adalah satu kata tegas yang tak bisa dielakkan lagi, menusuk hati Ggio dalam-dalam. "Tidak."

"Kau benar-benar dingin, seperti yang kudengar." desah Ggio, setelah menata hatinya yang sempat retak mendengar pernyataan tegas dari Soifon.

"Semua orang mengatakan hal yang sama tentangku." Soifon mengangkat bahunya. Sekilas Ggio sempat menatap sepasang iris keabuan milik Soifon. Ia yakin, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan gadis itu di balik pancaran matanya yang redup. Tapi... sesuatu itu apa?

"Soifon! Maaf, lama nunggu. Ada sedikit masalah." Lilynette datang dan menaruh dua botol teh hitam di atas meja. Satu untuk dirinya sendiri, satunya lagi untuk Soifon. Kemudian tatapannya tertumbuk pada Ggio. "Soifon, siapa dia?" tanya Lilynette dengan kedua alis bertaut.

"Halo. Perkenalkan, namaku Ggio Vega." Ggio melempar senyum khasnya pada Lilynette.

"Oh. Namaku Lilynette Gingerback. Salam kenal juga." Lilynette tersenyum samar, duduk di sebelah Soifon.

Ggio terdiam selama beberapa jenak, mengamati Soifon yang sedang menyesap teh hijaunya sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Soifon marah. Ggio tipe orang yang menyukai tantangan. Dan baginya, gadis dingin dan misterius seperti Soifon adalah tantangan yang sungguh menarik untuk ditaklukan. Sebuah celah terbuka bagi Ggio ketika sederet pertanyaan bernada ketus meluncur dari bibir mungil Soifon. "Apa yang kau lihat? Kalau urusanmu sudah selesai, lebih baik kau cepat pergi dari sini."

"Kau kenal Rangiku Matsumoto?" Bukannya menuruti kata-kata Soifon, Ggio malah balik bertanya.

"Kenal. Memangnya kenapa?" Dahi Soifon mengernyit samar.

"Dadamu _rata,_ ya. Minta bagi sama Rangiku, gih." celetuk Ggio polos, yang sukses membuat empat sudut siku-siku muncul di pelipis Soifon. Lilynette lantas menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, agar teh yang baru saja diminumnya nggak muncrat gara-gara ketawa.

Kalau Apache, Milla Rose, dan Sun Sun mengejeknya, Soifon masih bisa tahan. Tapi kalau soal satu ini, sudah tak ada lagi toleransi dari Soifon. Ia menarik pedang kayu di balik pinggangnya dan...

DUAAAKKK!

Sukses menghantam kepala Ggio. Saking kuatnya hantaman Soifon, pemuda itu sampai jatuh ke lantai bersama kursinya. Tesla yang sedari tadi asyik dengan keripik kentangnya, tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat peristiwa naas yang menimpa Ggio kurang dari satu menit itu.

"Sialan kau, Tesla! Sudah tahu temanmu ini kena musibah, kau malah tertawa! Nggak ada yang lucu, tahu!" benta Ggio sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang kesakitan. Setidaknya, ia memperoleh hasil yang setimpal dengan penderitaannya hari ini: Soifon marah. Ggio terkesiap ketika melihat ujung pedang Soifon sudah menyentuh ujung hidungnya.

"Kalau kau berani muncul di hadapanku lagi, kujamin kau pulang hanya dengan nama saja!" ancam Soifon, menatap Ggio dengan mata yang disipitkan. Ggio menelan ludah. Perempuan itu kalau sudah marah memang mengerikan sekali. Tapi satu hantaman di kepala tidak menyurutkan niat Ggio untuk mendekati Soifon. Yang ada malah menambah rasa antusias Ggio untuk menaklukan karang es yang menyelubungi hati gadis itu.

Soifon menurunkan pedangnya ketika Tesla sudah sampai di sana. "_Poor Ggio._" sindir Tesla.

"Berisik!" seru Ggio gusar.

Sebelum Soifon benar-benar meninggalkan kantin, ia mengingatkan ancamannya barusan pada Ggio. "Camkan kata-kataku tadi!" Kemudian, ia pun pergi diikuti oleh Lilynette.

"Kau benar-benar tertarik padanya, ya." sahut Tesla, menatap Ggio dari sudut matanya.

"Begitulah." ujar Ggio tanpa pikir panjang. Tiba-tiba matanya melihat sesuatu yang bersinar di bawah meja. Ia berjongkok dan meraih benda mungil itu. Setelah mengamati benda itu sejenak, seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya.

* * *

"Sepertinya pemuda bernama Ggio itu suka padamu." kata Lilynette geli.

"Aku tidak tertarik!" seru Soifon ketus, mempercepat langkahnya. Ucapan Ggio masih membekas dalam kepalanya. Ya, membekas dengan sangat jelas! Untungnya Soifon masih punya hati nurani. Kalau tidak, Ggio sudah tewas di tempat.

Lilynette tertawa kecil. "Mungkin aku harus berterimakasih pada Ggio."

Soifon melirik Lilynette tajam. "Berterimakasih untuk apa?"

"Yah, berkat Ggio, kau menunjukkan ekspresimu lagi setelah sekian lama. Menyenangkan melihat kau marah dan menghantam kepala Ggio dengan penuh emosi." Lilynette tersenyum lebar.

"Aku benci laki-laki sialan itu!" seru Soifon kesal, menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah.

"Hee... hati-hati lho, pepatah bilang, batas benci dan cinta sangatlah tipis." Lilynette terkekeh.

Mendadak air muka Soifon menjadi mendung. 'Cinta', sesuatu yang sudah lama hilang dari dirinya. 'Cinta', satu kata yang kini begitu asing di telinganya. "Cinta, ya? Sudah lama aku melupakan... bagaimana caranya mencintai seseorang..."

* * *

**-Kelas 2.4-**

"Masih sakit?" tanya Tesla, melihat Ggio yang terus-terusan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Yeah. Kekuatannya mengerikan sekali." gerutu Ggio.

"Kenapa harus Soifon? Aku sih, lebih suka dengan tipe yang seperti Lilynette," ujar Tesla, membayangkan sosok Lilynette. "sudahlah, menyerah saja. Masih ada banyak gadis menarik di luar sana."

Ggio menyeringai. Ia memainkan benda mungil yang tadi ditemukannya dengan jari-jarinya. "Nggak ada alasan buat menyerah."

"Wow," Tesla pura-pura terkesan. "ngomong-ngomong, apa boneka itu punyamu?" Ia menunjuk boneka mungil berwarna emas yang asyik dimainkan oleh Ggio.

"Bukan. Tapi dengan boneka ini, Soifon pasti akan datang padaku." Ggio tersenyum lebar.

* * *

_Hei, sungguh membosankan bila hidup tanpa diselingi tantangan dan petualangan. _

_Aku pun hampir mati kebosanan karena hidupku selalu sama. Datar. _

_Tapi begitu melihat sosokmu yang bertarung sekuat tenaga dengan pedang kayu dalam genggamanmu, ada sesuatu yang membakar dadaku. _

_Naluriku berkata, kau sungguh menarik. Apalagi saat melihat matamu. _

_Hal menarik apa yang kau pendam di balik iris abumu itu? _

_Semua hal misterius dalam dirimu, akan dibongkar olehku, Ggio Vega. _

* * *

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

**A/N:** Akhirnya jadi juga my first GgioSoi. Awalnya sih bingung, sama alurnya. Enaknya dibikin kayak gimana, ya? Sempat putus asa sebelum mulai ngetik, karena ide nggak muncul-muncul juga di kepala saya. Tapi karena ngebet banget pengen bikin fic GgioSoi, akhirnya saya nekat publish fic abal begini. Gomen kalau ceritanya terkesan maksa *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Saya nggak tahu mesti ngomong apalagi, jadi ya sudahlah... *langsung nyanyiin lagunya Bondan*

_**Read and Review, please? **_


	2. Meaningless?

_Kamu berdiri—terdiam. _

_Tertunduk menatap tanah yang basah. _

_Kristal-kristal bening mengalir, menyusuri relief wajahmu. _

_Juga rambutmu yang hitam legam. _

_Menitik dengan indahnya. _

_Kenapa kamu masih di sana? _

_Hanya untuk seuntai kata yang kosong. _

_Heh, sungguh kau bodoh. _

_

* * *

_

**EJEY series Present**

**MONOCHROME**

**Chapter 2—Meaningless?**

**Disclaimer**

**BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

* * *

—**Rumah Soifon—**

Kriiiiiiiiiiing...!

Tangan Soifon terjulur dari balik selimut bermotif kupu-kupunya, menekan tombol jam wekernya agar berhenti mengeluarkan dering yang lama-kelamaan bisa membuat telinganya tuli. Soifon semakin merapatkan selimutnya, enggan untuk bangun. Awal musim semi yang masih meninggalkan jejak-jejak musim dingin tak pelak membuatnya malas beranjak dari tempat tidur. Membuka mata saja rasanya begitu berat untuk dilakukan, seakan-akan matanya sudah direkatkan dengan lem.

"Ngh..." gumam Soifon dengan mata terpejam. Ia meraba-raba meja kecil di sebelahnya dan meraih jam wekernya. Dengan susah payah, Soifon membuka kedua matanya. Jam 6 lebih 5 menit. Yah, tak masalah kan, kalau ia tidur sebentar lagi? Soifon menaruh jam weker itu di tempatnya, lalu kembali bergulat dengan selimutnya.

Tapi ketukan di pintu terpaksa membatalkan niat mulia Soifon itu. "Soifon, bangun." Terdengar suara pamannya—Kisuke Urahara—dari luar.

"Hnnn...?" balas Soifon asal. Ayolah, masa' tidur sepuluh—atau mungkin lima belas menit lagi saja tidak boleh? Toh sekolah dimulai jam 8 pagi. Jadi bisa tidak, membiarkan seorang gadis remaja tidur dengan damai dan khusyuk di tengah-tengah himpitan rutinitas yang super duper membosankan?

Tapi sepertinya Tuhan berkata lain. Urahara kembali menyuruh Soifon bangun setelah mengetuk pintu kamarnya beberapa kali. "Soifon, ayo bangun."

Soifon tak menanggapinya. Ia malah memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam selimut supaya suara pamannya tak lagi tertangkap oleh gendang telinganya. Tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja.

"Soifon, ayo cepat bangun."

Yep, kali ini Soifon benar-benar kesal. Ia tak suka jika ada yang mengganggu tidurnya, biarpun itu pamannya sendiri. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dengan satu sentakan, "Ya, ya, aku bangun sekarang!" sahutnya gusar. Rasa kantuk yang tadi menderanya kini berganti dengan rasa kesal.

"Bereskan tempat tidurmu, lalu cepat turun! Paman menunggumu di bawah!" ujar Urahara, lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni anak tangga.

Soifon menghembuskan napas keras-keras. _Paman memang terlalu rajin, _batin Soifon dalam hati seraya melipat selimutnya. Setelah selesai merapikan tempat tidur, Soifon beralih ke meja belajarnya yang belum sempat ia bereskan kemarin malam. Buku-buku tebal bak kamus masih bertebaran dengan indah di atas meja. Kemarin dia harus menyelesaikan segunung tugas dan akhirnya baru bisa terlelap sekitar jam 1 dini hari. Wajar saja kalau sekarang dia masih mengantuk.

Buku-buku sudah selesai dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Meja belajarnya sudah bersih dari buku-buku. Tapi Soifon merasa ada yang kurang. Soifon melipat kedua tangannya di dada, mengingat-ingat. Ia tersentak. Soifon buru-buru membuka tasnya dan memeriksa isinya, kalau-kalau barang yang dicarinya itu terselip di antara buku-buku. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Soifon pun memeriksa meja belajarnya. Hasilnya sama saja. Benda itu tak ada di sana. Soifon masih belum mau menyerah. Ia menjelajahi setiap sudut kamarnya.

Sudah tiga puluh menit ia mencari, tapi hasilnya tetap tak ada.

"Argh, hilang ke mana dia..." Soifon mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Ia mengingat-ingat kembali saat terakhir ia membawa benda itu. Kapan ya?

Soifon memejamkan mata, berusaha keras membongkar memorinya. Dan setelah beberapa jenak, ia tersentak.

"Gawat. Pasti ketinggalan di sekolah." Soifon mendecakkan lidah—mulai panik. Bagi Soifon, benda itu menyimpan makna yang amat mendalam, lebih dari sekedar benda kesayangan. Soifon menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya lalu menghela napas. "Semoga nggak ada yang mengambilnya..."

* * *

—**SMA Soul Society, Kelas 2.1—**

"Lilynette, kau ada lihat Suzumebachi-ku?" tanya Soifon begitu Lilynette menampakkan batang hidungnya di ambang pintu kelas.

"Suzumebachi? Boneka kecil mirip lebah hadiah dari kakakmu itu, kan?" Lilynette melempar pandang pada Soifon. Soifon mengangguk. Lilynette memutar bola matanya ke atas lalu menjawab dengan sangat irit, "Nggak."

Soifon mendecak sambil bersedekap. "Sial, ketinggalan di mana, ya?"

"Kau sudah periksa di kamarmu?" Lilynette mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Soifon menjawab dengan enggan. "Sudah. Dan nggak ketemu sama sekali. Aku juga sudah periksa di loker, tapi..." Soifon menggeleng pelan.

"Yah, coba tanya teman yang lain. Siapa tahu ada yang lihat. Nanti aku bantu." Lilynette menepuk-nepuk bahu Soifon.

Soifon menatap Lilynette sekilas lalu mendesah.

* * *

Jarum jam sudah menunjuk tepat pukul 5 sore, sudah waktunya murid-murid pulang sekolah. Begitupun dengan seisi kelas 2.1, yang kini sudah nyaris kosong seperti baru saja diguncang gempa. Hanya 2 orang yang masih setia bergentayangan di kelasnya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Soifon dan Lilynette. Soifon masih tak mau menyerah untuk mencari boneka kesayangannya, Suzumebachi, dibantu oleh Lilynette yang sebenarnya menunggu kantin sepi.

Tiba-tiba rintik hujan menampar jendela. Mulanya hanya gerimis, lalu semakin deras dan semakin deras.

"Aaah, hujan." gumam Lilynette, menopang dagu dengan tangannya di bingkai jendela.

Soifon memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela yang basah akan air hujan. Dahinya berkerut dalam. Ia benci hujan. Ya, sangat benci. Setiap kali hujan turun, kenangan-kenangan buruk itu terus berputar di benaknya bagai _slide_ film. Kenangan akan darah, napas yang memburu di tengah cucuran air, ekspresi panik orang-orang, dan senyum yang mulai pudar itu... Semua itu masih membayang dengan amat jelas, seolah-olah baru terjadi kemarin.

Ia—Shaolin Fon—benci hujan.

Lamunannya buyar begitu Lilynette memanggil namanya. "Soifon?"

Soifon menoleh. "Hm? Ada apa?"

"Makan ke kantin, yuk. Kayaknya Stand Ramen masih buka. Tadi kita nggak sempat makan siang, kan?" tawar Lilynette. Ya, waktu istirahat tadi mereka gunakan untuk mencari Suzumebachi sampai ke bagian sekolah yang paling sudut sehingga mereka nggak sempat makan siang. Hasilnya? Tak ada apa-apa—nihil.

Soifon terdiam sejenak. Iris abunya melayang ke arah hujan yang dengan setianya menghujam bumi. "Baiklah." Soifon memakai jaket putihnya, mengambil payung transparan yang tergeletak manis di pojok kelas, lalu berjalan di belakang Lilynette yang sudah tak sabar menikmati semangkuk ramen.

* * *

—**Kantin—**

Yap, seperti dugaan Lilynette, Stand Ramen masih buka. Gadis berambut hijau terang itu langsung saja mendata daftar menu ramen yang ditempel di kaca stand dengan jari telunjuknya. "Mm... Tsugaru Ramen, Sendai Ramen, Tokyo Ramen, Sapporo Ramen... mmm..." Lilynette mengerucutkan bibirnya—bingung. "Soifon, kau mau yang mana?"

Soifon membaca daftar menu itu sekilas. "Okayama Ramen saja." Setelah itu, Soifon pun duduk di meja terdekat.

"Oke, Okayama Ramen dua, ya!" seru Lilynette girang lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Soifon yang asyik merenungi hujan.

Lilynette terdiam, menatap lurus pada sahabatnya. Tatapan mata Soifon memang tertuju pada hujan, tapi pikirannya _tidak benar-benar terfokus _ke sana. Pikirannya melayang jauh, sangat jauh. Menjelajahi ruang waktu, menuju masa lalu. Tersirat kepiluan di kristal kelabunya. Kepiluan yang menyayat-nyayat hati, menimbulkan luka yang takkan pernah menutup.

Lilynette menundukkan kepalanya. Sebagai sahabat, ia merasa tak berguna. Meski ia ada di samping Soifon—seperti saat ini—tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Kadang-kadang ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena ketidakmampuannya itu.

"Soifon!"

Suara pemuda menabrak telinga Soifon dan menembus alam renungannya. Soifon mengernyitkan alis. Rasanya ia kenal siapa pemilik suara menyebalkan ini. Soifon menolehkan kepalanya dan... benar saja. Ggio Vega—pemuda yang namanya ada di urutan pertama _black list_ Soifon—berjalan menghampirinya, sementara Tesla terlihat memesan ramen di Stand Ramen. Soifon mendecakkan lidahnya, mengacuhkan Ggio yang memanggil namanya sekali lagi.

"Soifon." Ggio memanggil nama Soifon untuk yang ketiga kalinya, tapi tetap saja tak ada reaksi dari gadis itu.

Ggio menghela napas pelan. Ia mencondongkan badannya hingga wajahnya cukup dekat dengan telinga Soifon. "Hei, Soifon. Kalau kau diam saja, nanti kucium lho."

Reflek Soifon meninju perut Ggio dengan amat sadis dan tanpa ampun. "UAGH!"

"Dasar mesum! Sudah kubilang, jangan dekati aku lagi! Apa sih maumu?" pekik Soifon jengkel pada pemuda yang terbungkuk-bungkuk memegangi perut di hadapannya.

"Salahmu sendiri! Aku sudah memanggilmu baik-baik, tapi kau sama sekali nggak bereaksi!" balas Ggio sambil meringis sesekali.

"Untuk apa aku menanggapi orang mesum sepertimu?" ujar Soifon acuh tak acuh, melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Sudahlah. Aku cuma mau tanya," Ggio merogoh-rogoh saku jaket hitamnya dan mengeluarkan boneka berwarna emas dari dalamnya. "apa ini punyamu?"

Soifon terbelalak. "Suzumebachi!" pekiknya. Namun ketika Soifon hendak menyambar Suzumebachi dari genggaman Ggio, pemuda itu malah mengangkat boneka itu tinggi-tinggi ke udara, sehingga gadis itu tak bisa meraihnya. "Ggio Vega! Serahkan Suzumebachi-ku!" Suara Soifon naik 1 oktaf.

Seringai licik tergurat di wajah Ggio. "Kalau kau mau Suzumebachi-mu kembali, kau harus menangkapku dulu!" Ggio terkekeh lalu berlari menerobos hujan.

"Kurang ajar." desis Soifon. Ia menutup kepalanya dengan tudung jaketnya, lalu berlari secepat kilat mengejar Ggio yang sudah tampak jauh. Rintik-rintik hujan yang memukul wajahnya tak pelak membuat dadanya sesak. Ia benci hujan. Dan ia tak pernah suka jika harus berhadapan dengan hujan. Tapi Ggio Vega sialan itu tak memberinya pilihan lain.

"GGIO VEGA! KEMBALIKAN SUZUMEBACHI-KU!" pekik Soifon lantang di tengah-tengah hujan deras yang menerpa.

"EH, SOIFON! MAU KE MANA? RAMENNYA SUDAH DATANG, NIH!" seru Lilynette dari kejauhan, tapi tak digubris oleh Soifon.

* * *

"Ggio Vega! Tunggu! Berhenti!" pekik Soifon. Sekujur tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup. Air hujan juga menyusup masuk ke dalam sepatunya, membuat kakinya terasa lembap. Sungguh tidak nyaman. Dan itu semua gara-gara makhluk bertopi harimau yang berlari di depannya sambil tertawa-tawa. Padahal ia baru bertemu pemuda kemarin, tapi rasanya setiap kali melihat mukanya, bawaannya ingin menghajarnya melulu!

"Ayo, Soifon, tangkap aku!" kata Ggio, masih diiringi dengan suara tawa yang di telinga Soifon kedengaran seperti suara kaset rusak—sumbang.

"Ggio Vega! Cepat kembalikan Suzumebachi! Kau membuatnya basah tahu!" Oke, kini napas Soifon mulai memburu akibat mengejar Ggio tanpa henti sejak tadi. Terpaksa ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas. _Cowok sialan ini harus diberi pelajaran. Dia tak mau mengembalikan Suzumebachi, sudah begitu membuatku berhujan-hujan ria, pula! Dia pikir aku senang apa, lari-lari di tengah hujan begini? Heh, apa dia sudah bosan hidup? _Soifon sibuk mengumpat dalam hati.

Tanpa disangka, Ggio malah berjalan mendekatinya. Soifon mendongakkan kepalanya, dan dilihatnya seringai memuakkan itu masih terpeta di wajah Ggio. Ggio menggoyang-goyangkan Suzumebachi tepat di depan wajah pemiliknya. "Apa kau sudah lelah, Shaolin Fon?"

Tangan Soifon bergerak cepat untuk merebut Suzumebachi. Tapi Ggio jauh lebih sigap. Ia mundur selangkah sebelum Soifon sempat merebut bonekanya.

"Hm, kau cantik juga ya, kalau basah begitu." celetuk Ggio.

"Jangan bercanda kau! Cepat kembalikan Suzumebachi! Kau pikir aku suka hujan-hujan begini, eh?"

"Ingat? Aku baru akan mengembalikan Suzumebachi-mu kalau kau bisa menangkapku. Dan sampai sekarang, kau belum menangkapku. Jadi aku tak bisa memberikannya padamu." Ggio mengangkat bahu. "Tangkaplah aku, Soifon!" Ggio berlari lagi.

"Orang itu!" Soifon mendesis, buru-buru menyusul Ggio. "Heh! Ggio Vega! Kau tak dengar kata-kataku? Kubilang berhenti!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau menangkapku—Argh!"

Tiba-tiba kaki Ggio terjerembab ke selokan kecil. Suzumebachi terlepas dari genggamannya dan mendarat dengan mulus di genangan lumpur. Mata Soifon membulat melihat boneka kesayangannya berubah warna menjadi cokelat, terbungkus lumpur pekat. "Suzumebachi!" pekiknya tertahan. Ia berusaha membersihkan lumpur yang menempel pada Suzumebachi, tapi tindakannya malah membuat boneka itu semakin kotor.

Ggio buru-buru menghampiri Soifon. Kini wajahnya dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah. "Eh—maaf_..._"

PLAAKK!

Yak, sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan sempurna di pipi Ggio sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Kau pikir Suzumebachi hanya sekedar boneka, apa?" pekik Soifon marah. "Suzumebachi adalah peninggalan kakakku yang paling berharga! Dan sekarang, lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat!"

Ggio hanya terdiam—menyesal, mungkin?

Soifon menghela napas muak. Ia membalikkan badannya. "Sudah. Setelah ini, jangan perlihatkan wajahmu di hadapanku lagi! Aku muak melihatmu!"

Dan kini, tinggalah Ggio seorang, masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan rasa bersalah terpancar dari wajahnya.

* * *

—**Kelas 2.4—**

"Hei, kau apakan Soifon? Dia marah sekali, tahu. Aku saja takut mendekatinya." Lilynette langsung menginterogasi Ggio begitu ia dan Tesla kembali dari kantin dan mendapati Soifon sudah memasang tampang yang sangat angker.

"Kau ini, nggak ada kapok-kapoknya juga bikin ribut dengan Soifon." Tesla menimpali.

"Asal kau tahu saja ya, kalau saja waktu itu Soifon membawa pedang kayunya, kau pasti sudah habis saat itu juga!" tambah Lilynette sambil berkacak pinggang.

Ggio tak menanggapi semua komentar teman-temannya. Pikirannya melayang pada kata-kata terakhir yang Soifon lontarkan padanya.

"_Aku muak melihatmu!"_

_Kau bodoh sekali, Ggio Vega. Lihat, gadis yang kau taksir, sekarang malah berbalik membencimu! Dia bahkan tak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi! Kau memang bodoh, Ggio Vega! Ah, ralat. Kau tidak hanya bodoh, tapi sudah jatuh ke level TOLOL! Ya, TOLOL!_ Ggio mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri—frustasi.

"Hei, jangan-jangan ada hubungannya dengan Suzumebachi, ya?" tanya Lilynette tiba-tiba. Ggio mengangguk lemah.

"Aaah, pantas saja Soifon _marah,_" Lilynette sengaja mengeraskan suaranya saat menyebut kata 'marah'. "Suzumebachi adalah pemberian kakak Soifon satu-satunya. Baginya, keberadaan Suzumebachi sama dengan jimat berharga."

"Kau harus minta maaf pada Soifon." Kata Tesla tegas.

Ggio menghela napas. "Bagaimana bisa aku minta maaf, sedangkan melihat mukaku saja dia tak mau." ujarnya sarkastik.

"Peduli amat dia mau melihat mukamu atau tidak! Yang jelas kau sudah membuatnya marah dan kau harus minta maaf!" seru Tesla yang diiringi dengan anggukan kepala Lilynette.

Ggio menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok, dan lagi-lagi menghela napas.

_Kau benar-benar TOLOL, Ggio Vega. _

* * *

—**Rumah Soifon—**

Soifon baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk putih. Ia berhenti di dekat meja belajar. Dipandangnya sejenak Suzumebachi-nya yang kini tampak kusam. Noda lumpur itu tak juga hilang, biarpun sudah dicuci berkali-kali.

"Ggio Vega sialan!" Soifon melempar handuknya ke tempat tidur sebagai pelampiasan kemarahannya.

Ia menatap ke luar jendela. Masih hujan. Dan tampaknya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan reda sama sekali. Soifon menghampiri jendela, dipandangnya satu persatu tetesan air hujan yang jatuh. Dahinya berkerut samar.

Tapi matanya menangkap sesuatu—atau sesosok yang tak asing sedang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya. Soifon memicingkan matanya dan ia bisa memastikan bahwa yang sedang berdiri itu adalah Ggio Vega. Ya, _Ggio Vega_ yang sudah membuat kemarahannya meletus hebat.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu berdiri tegak di tengah hujan yang mengguyur bumi semakin deras tanpa bergerak sejengkal pun.

_Bodoh._ batin Soifon. _Untuk apa dia berdiri di tengah hujan begitu? Betul-betul bodoh. Apa dia pikir aku lantas memaafkannya jika dia melakukan hal itu? Hah, konyol sekali. _

Soifon terdiam sejenak, tatapannya masih tertuju pada punggung Ggio. Lalu ia mendecakkan lidah dan membalikkan badan.

_Peduli setan dia berdiri di sana untuk apa. Paling-paling nanti dia pulang sendiri. _Soifon merebahkan badannya di tempat tidur dan tak lama kemudian, ia sudah terlelap.

* * *

_Darah itu tak mau berhenti juga. _

_Badanku tak bisa berhenti bergetar melihat aliran darah yang tak terbendung. Tanganku ternodai oleh darah merah itu. _

_Kupanggil namanya dengan lirih, kumohon padanya agar tidak pergi. Air mataku jatuh tanpa bisa kucegah, menjadi satu dengan derai hujan._

_Tapi dia hanya tersenyum saja. Tangannya yang sudah memerah karena darah membelai pipiku dan berkata dengan napasnya yang tinggal sedikit, "Soifon, kau—"_

* * *

Soifon tersentak. Matanya tiba-tiba membuka, napasnya memburu. Peluh menghiasi pelipisnya. Soifon bangkit dan mencengkram poninya sendiri, meyakinkan diri bahwa yang ia lihat barusan hanyalah mimpi masa lalunya.

Soifon menarik napas sekedar untuk menenangkan dirinya. Mimpi itu terasa sungguh nyata baginya. Ia melirik jam di atas meja. Sudah pukul 8:45. Jadi ia sudah tertidur selama dua jam. Sulit dipercaya, padahal sebelumnya Soifon belum pernah ketiduran sekali pun.

_Ggio Vega masih berdiri di luar tidak ya? Aku penasaran juga._ Soifon menghampiri jendela. Matanya melebar saat mendapati lelaki itu masih berdiri di luar, dan sama sekali tidak bergerak. 

_Apa sih maunya dia? Keras kepala sekali!_ Soifon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kemudian ia berbalik, menyambar _cardigan_ abu di balik pintu dan bergegas turun.

* * *

CKLEK.

Kepala Ggio langsung berputar begitu mendengar suara itu. Ekspresi girang sekaligus kaget terpeta di wajahnya manakala melihat Soifon keluar sambil membawa payung transparan—walau gadis itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata jengkel.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala, Ggio Vega." sungut Soifon sambil menudungi kepala Ggio dengan payung.

Ggio terkekeh senang. "Kuanggap itu pujian."

"Aku tidak memujimu, tahu! Sudah, sekarang cepat masuk!"

"Terima kasih. Ternyata kau baik juga ya, Soifon."

Soifon mencubit hidung Ggio dengan kukunya yang bisa dibilang sangat tajam. "Aku tidak baik, Bodoh."

* * *

Soifon mengajak Ggio masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyuruhnya mandi lalu ganti baju. Soifon agak was-was juga, karena mengajak seorang laki-laki masuk ke rumahnya, padahal ia hanya sendiri di rumah. Tapi dia tetap memasang tampang tenang. Kalau panik sendiri, ujung-ujungnya pasti diejek Ggio lagi. Malas banget, deh.

"Apa baju milik Paman pas ukurannya?" tanya Soifon ketika Ggio selesai berganti baju.

"Ya. Tapi apa pamanmu nggak curiga kalau bajunya ada yang hilang?" Ggio balik nanya.

Soifon mengibaskan tangannya. "Paman punya banyak baju, hilang satu-dua nggak masalah buat dia."

"Hmmm..." Ggio cuma manggut-manggut lalu berjalan ke arah jendela. "Hujannya belum reda juga." keluhnya.

"Kelihatannya bakal lama—Hei, kau. Sini sebentar!" seru Soifon.

Ggio memutar kepalanya. "Ada apa, Soifon?"

"Sudah! Cepat ke sini!" Suara Soifon berubah menjadi bentakan.

"Oke, oke." Ggio mengangkat bahu dan menghampiri Soifon, sesuai permintaannya—atau perintah, lebih tepatnya.

Dan ketika Ggio sudah berdiri di hadapan Soifon, gadis itu langsung menyuruh Ggio duduk di sofa. Belum sempat Ggio berkomentar, Soifon bersimpuh dan mengangkat ujung celana _jeans_ Ggio dengan cepat, sehingga memperlihatkan luka di kaki kanan Ggio yang terbilang cukup parah.

"Sudah kuduga." Soifon mengernyitkan kening. "Ini pasti luka gara-gara kau terperosok ke selokan itu, kan?" Soifon mendongak, menatap Ggio sungguh-sungguh.

"Sial, ketahuan juga. Padahal sudah kusembunyikan." desah Ggio.

"Sembunyikan apanya! Kelihatan banget, tahu, dari cara jalanmu tadi!" Soifon memukul luka Ggio pelan.

"ADAAAWWW!" Ggio menjerit kesakitan.

Soifon menghela napas sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Nggak usah sok keren dengan berpura-pura nggak kesakitan begitu." Soifon beranjak dan mengambil kotak obat dari lemari kaca di samping TV.

"Kau dingin sekali, Soifon. Kalau kau begitu terus, nanti kau susah dapat pacar, lho."

Soifon tertawa hambar. "Pacar, ya? Aku tak peduli. Baik tentang pacar ataupun cinta, keduanya tak ada yang kumengerti. Aku sudah lupa bagaimana caranya mencintai seseorang, dan aku tak mau ambil peduli. Toh cinta sama sekali tidak penting."

Ggio membisu. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil dalam diri Soifon. Di balik nada bicaranya yang terdengar sinis dan dingin, tersembunyi suatu kepedihan yang amat dalam. Kepedihan yang menorehkan luka hati yang tak terungkapkan. Dan seiring dengan berlalunya waktu, luka itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuh, membuat sang pemilik luka menjadi kian ringkih.

"Sudahlah." gumam Soifon. Ia mengeluarkan obat luka dan perban dari dalam kotak obat. Soifon meneteskan obat luka di atas kapas dan memolesnya dengan hati-hati di atas luka Ggio.

"Soifon, pelan-pelan sedikit." protes Ggio.

"Ini sudah pelan banget, tahu! Cengeng amat sih, jadi cowok! Baru segini saja sudah bilang sakit!" semprot Soifon.

Ggio bungkam. Terlampau takut untuk buka mulut lagi. Kalau nekat, bisa-bisa dia nggak cuma disemprot, tapi langsung dibunuh! Cewek itu memang mengerikan banget kalau sudah marah.

Ggio pun kembali memfokuskan pandangan—dan pikirannya—pada Soifon yang sedang membalutkan perban di kaki Ggio. Gerakannya sangat luwes dan efektif, nggak sampai lima menit, Soifon sudah selesai membalut luka Ggio.

"Yak, beres." Soifon tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya.

"Kau cekatan sekali, Soifon! Terima kasih, ya!" ujar Ggio girang.

"Aku nggak butuh pujianmu." Soifon cepat-cepat bangkit dan mengembalikan kotak obat ke tempatnya semula. Ggio hanya bisa menghela napas mendapat tanggapan yang begitu dingin dari Soifon

"Oh ya, Soifon."

"Hmm? Ada apa?" tanya Soifon yang sedang menutup pintu lemari.

"Aku minta maaf... karena sudah merebut dan mengotori Suzumebachi-mu—"

"Dan sudah membuatku berhujan-hujan ria sampai aku harus merelakan jatah ramenku diambil Lilynette. Jangan lupakan itu, Ggio Vega." cela Soifon tajam.

"Oke, oke. Itu juga. Kuakui, sikapku itu kekanak-kanakan." Ggio kembali melanjutkan.

"Akhirnya sadar juga kau. Kupikir aku harus memukul kepalamu dengan batu supaya kau sadar dengan sikapmu." desah Soifon.

Ggio mengelus dadanya. _Sabar, kau harus sabar, Ggio Vega. Cinta memang penuh pengorbanan._ Ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau memaafkanku?"

Ggio dan Soifon bertukar pandang sejenak. Ggio sudah harap-harap cemas kalau permintaan maafnya tak diterima, karena Soifon hanya menatapnya dengan sorot bagaikan es tanpa memberikan tanggapan apa-apa.

Tapi akhirnya Soifon mendesah dan tersenyum kecil. "Tenang saja, kau kumaafkan, kok."

Dan Ggio pun mendesah lega.

* * *

Tak berapa lama kemudian, hujan reda dan Ggio memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Aku pulang dulu, Soifon. Maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Sudahlah, nggak usah dipikirkan." Soifon mengibaskan tangannya ringan. "Cepat pulang gih! Aku sudah ngantuk!"

Ggio menatap Soifon yang menguap lebar. "Soifon..."

"Apa la—"

Detik berikutnya, Ggio sudah merengkuh kepala Soifon dan mencium keningnya. Kejadian itu begitu cepat, sampai-sampai Soifon tidak sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi barusan. Sedangkan Ggio hanya terkekeh puas.

"Itu tanda terima kasih dariku. Sampai besok, Soifon!" Ggio melambaikan tangannya dan buru-buru 'kabur' sebelum diomeli lagi oleh Soifon.

"Ggio! Awas kau ya! Dasar mesum!" teriak Soifon begitu ia sadar apa yang diperbuat Ggio padanya. Soifon memandang punggung Ggio yang semakin menjauh, hingga menghilang di tikungan. Soifon mendecakkan lidah, menutup pintu gerbang lalu kembali ke rumahnya. Soifon menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu dan meraba-raba keningnya yang tadi dicium Ggio.

Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum tercipta di wajah Soifon.

* * *

_Kau bebas memaki-makiku._

_Kau juga bebas menatapku dengan sorot mata bagaikan es._

_Karena itu, bolehkah aku menyusup ke hatimu?_

_

* * *

_

—_**Tsuzuku—**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Chapter 2 masih belum terlalu menarik yaaa. Sebenernya, dalam _draft_ nih chapter masih lebih panjang lagi, tapi karena ngeliat jumlah _word_ di sudut yang udah nyampe 3000, terpaksa dipangkas sedikit. Selanjutnya, kayaknya Byakuya bakal muncul (masih rencana sih). Apakah ceritanya maksa?

Saya tunggu _review,_ kritik dan sarannya ya!


End file.
